Garland and Tinsel
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: You can't really celebrate Christmas with out the decorations! You'd think Aaron and Mora would know this! angrality, slight spacosity based on my long time running human!cores AU T because Aaron


Ugh... i tried to get this up in the last thirty mins before Christmas was over, but i failed miserably having gotten sidetracked with something... oh well... enjoy this short un-edited mess of fluff!

based of my AU world, so might be slightly confusing if you haven't read anything else of my portal owrk, but is completely readable without having to. All you need to know is in the AU, the robots are all human and vice versa ^_^

Frohe Wiehnachten! Feliz Navidad! Joyeux Noel! and happy holidays! ^_^

* * *

><p>Christmas in Aperture was not like it is on the outside world. Because Glados was so strict in their research, most celebrations were held privately in the late hours of the night or early hours of he day. People would gather together whenever they could and exchange little trinkets that meant nothing really, but it was a tradition that had been passed down from the elder generations.<p>

But things changed. It had been several months since the dark times came to a close. Things would be better now.

Mora looked out the window and pulled the blanket tightly around her. Alex and Curi were in the yard throwing snowballs and making snow angels. You'd think with all that room to run around, they would have calmed down some, but no... they were more energetic than ever!

She placed the mug to her lips and slowly sipped at the hot chocolate. The warm liquid made Mora smile. The door burst open and a blast of cold air hit her skin, causing her to instinctively wrap the blanket tighter around her.

Her amethyst eyes glanced up confusedly at the red haired man struggling to pull a huge evergreen into the house.

"Aaron? What are you doing?" she asked standing to help. He looked at her with a slight glare that told her he didn't want help, so she just sat back down.

"What does it look like? This is our first Christmas out here and whatever... I saw this tree and got it." He growled, heaving the tree up against a wall so that he could slam the door shut. "It's a real Christmas tree..."

"Doesn't really look like one..." Mora frowned, looking over the ornament bare tree.

He frowned deeper, "You're right. What the hell is missing?"

The door burst open once again and Alex ran in, "Hey! You cut down one of those trees!"

"Is it for Christmas? Are we going to decorate it? Can I put the star on top? What about garland and tinsel? Are we going to go buy some? Can we buy candy canes, too?" Curi laughed delightedly.

"Garland?" Mora frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Kimmy from down the road has a tree covered in all kinds of pretty sparkly things! I asked what everything was and her tree is so pretty!"

Alex nodded in agreement, "We should go buy an awesome star for the top... maybe a real star. From space!"

Aaron sighed, "Get you coat... we'll go buy this... garland..."

Thirty minutes later, the group shuffled into the store. Mora had noticed a ton of decoration had been put up since she had come in for groceries earlier that month. Everything was either red, green, or gold. Stars hung from the ceiling, as well as glass icicles. Gold shiny plastic things were wrapped around the store's support beams.

"That's garland!" Alex shouted, earning glares from other customers. He ran over to a bin and grabbed two boxes of the stuff, one gold and one silver.

Curi skipped to a display shelf and took a big box from it, "We need these for the tree! Oh and this! Oh and that!" she was soon holding boxes of candy canes and little colored glass balls, and one filled with these thin shiny plastic strings, she called tinsel.

Mora walked silently down an aisle filled with Christmas décor. Curi had informed her it was her job to get the star. She looked at the huge selection and sighed. What kind should they get? She sighed strolling through the shelves.

All of the were very pretty, from the sparkling crystal ones to the golden metals and even a few plastic ones. She frowned, running her fingers over a few of them, but nothing really stood out.

"Mora! Are you done yet? Have you picked out a star? Maybe we should get an angel! Or maybe something like this!" Curi held up a crazy tree topped made of gold and silver wire twisted up and woven to create an angel holding a multi-pointed star. The raven haired woman smiled, "Yeah, let's get that one..." Curi tossed it into the basket and ran off to find Alex.

They all got home and Aaron was glaring and furious. Apparently, some guy shoved him out of the way, knocking Curi down, just to get ahead in line because he 'had fewer items'. Aaron said something to the man and it ended up with both men being tossed out. The fiery haired man had been boiling up to the point he would have broken down the door. He hated being forced away from Mora.

But now they were all home together and could go about decorating the tree and house.

Curi grabbed the garland and unpacked it from the box, before running around the small living room and tacking it up along the walls. Alex started putting the lights and glass balls on the tree, "LOOK! It's just like the night sky! Just like SPACE!"

"It does! What if our world is just an ornament on some larger being's tree? Wouldn't that be so cool? And, and all out stars are just his lights!"

Mora gave a look at Aaron who smiled sheepishly. She had to constantly scold him for letting those two have sugar whenever they wanted. Curi became overly curious and sometimes philosophical, while Alex bounced off the walls... literally... Aaron still hadn't completely fixed the hole in the wall.

Finally, the two had the tree completely decorated, minus the little angel, and the room covered in tinsel and garland and various other things.

"Aaron! You're supposed to put the angel on the tree like Kimmy's dad!" Aaron raised his eyebrow but grabbed the little angel from Curi's hands and walked over to the tree. He turned back with an unsure look, but Mora just smiled. The red-head just sighed and turned to the tree and slipped the angel into position. Curi and Alex cheered.

The small makeshift family spent the next hour or two baking cookies and making the most out of the cold, snowy Christmas Eve.

"Mora..." Aaron frowned, stepping close to his sad looking fiance. He didn't have to say anything else. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh, Aaron... everything is so beautiful... I keep expecting to wake up tomorrow and everything will be gone..." tears welled up in her eyes and Aaron felt panicky. It had been a long time since he'd seen her cry any kind of tears. She was usually so happy and joyful.

"Mora..." he repeated, awkwardly trying to cheer her up again.

"OHHHH! Look Alex! I KNEW someone would get caught under the mistletoe!" Curi gushed happily, squirming by the oven. Alex laughed when he looked up from the bowl of cookie dough.

"You guys have to kiss now!" he shouted.

Mora blushed and Aaron frowned, "What do you mean we have to?"

"Well, Kimmy said that that stuff above your head is called mistletoe, and people who get caught standing beneath it have to kiss! I thought it was cute and romantic! Didn't you, Alex? Maybe I'll get caught under it next! Do you think I will? Maybe it'll be sweet if I got caught under it with you, Alex~!" she cooed, making the platinum haired boy blush.

Aaron sported his own blushed but had no problem with leaning forward and capturing Mora's lips with his own. She leaned back into the chaste kiss and pressed her forehead onto his. He smiled his rare soft smile and closed his eyes, not being able to wish for a more perfect Christmas, though this one reminded him a lot of the first Christmas they shared.

There had been some really awkward moments and he had gotten angry at Rick, deciding to fight with him most of the night, but there had been the sweetest gift waiting for him at his flat. He loved every moment of the time they spent together.

Finally, bed time came for the seventeen year old boy and girl to go to bed, which was normally a difficult task. This night, however was near impossible to convince them to go to bed rather than stay up all night. Mora had learned her lesson well. No more sugar before bed. Ever.

They were finally in bed and being quiet, which let Mora slip to her own room, where Aaron sat staring at the ceiling. His love slipped into the bed beside him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, "What are you thinking about?" she asked sleepily.

"Stuff." he muttered, earning a look of disapproval from Mora. He couldn't help but smile at her pout, knowing full well, she hated it when he didn't talk about things that bothered him.

"Oh come on, Babe, I'm fine, I was just thinkin' about some things... nothing big really." he kissed her, "Now get some sleep. You're going to need as much as possible before those two wake up in the morning."

Mora nodded, knowing he was right, "Good night," she yawned, closing her eyes. He returned the night time wish and kissed her forehead again, before slipping out of her grasp and walking to the living room.

"Mora! Mora, Mora, Moramoramoramora!" Curi squealed in delight. The raven haired woman rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock to see she'd only been allowed four hours of sleep. The clock clicked over to another minute passed four and Mora groaned, sitting up. Aaron walked in and handed her some coffee.

"Come on, Babe," Curi rushed passed him, "Those two are getting impatient..."

She laughed lightly and thanked him. A few minuted later, she walked into the living room and gasped. Several wrapped gifts were scattered under neath the tree, including the ones she and Aaron bought for the younger ones and themselves, plus more.

Mora sat down and watched as Curi and Alex tore into their presents. Curi received a pretty new dress with matching hair clips, the puzzle Mora and Aaron bought her, a few movies and a book. Alex received a new shirt and jeans, a telescope, a poster of the solar system and a book on the constellations.

They laughed in joy and ran off to try on the new clothes and play with their things.

"Mora, these are yours.." Aaron grinned, setting a few gifts in front of his fiancee. She smiled warmly and picked up the first one. It was a gorgeous new necklace.

"It's beautiful, Aaron..." the next one was a new blouse, followed by a few books. She laughed picking up the final present.

"This one is very special! So don't drop it, or anything..." Mora frowned at how heavy the box was, but couldn't help but jump when she box made noises and shifted in her grasp.

She tore the paper away and lifted the lid, gasping when a yellow furred puppy looked up. It's little tail wagged, bouncing against the cardboard loudly.

"It's... it's adorable, Aaron!" Mora lifted the puppy from the box and set it in her lap, where it began sniffing it's new owner's hand.

"I had to ask around... and I thought this would be perfect... I guess... he's house trained already, so all that's left is for you to name him..." Aaron licked his lip.

"Oh... um..." she looked down at the puppy which wagged its tail happily enjoying the little scratches she made behind his ears, "How about Chase?"

Aaron gave her an odd look, "Why?"

Mora shrugged and laughed softly, "I don't know... I've never really had a pet before so... I just like the name?" she shook her head, smiling.

Curi and Alex came running into the living room, excited to see the newest member of the family. They sat down on the floor and began to play with Chase, while Mora sat back with Aaron.

"This has been the best Christmas ever..." she muttered lightly, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Lol, this is mostly a Christmas Pressie for Kizzy, because i promised a christmas one shot with Angrality months ago T^T lol here it is, hope you enjoyed!<p>

The Awesome Me, Lady Pyrien XD


End file.
